fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PsychoDog/Concept for game idea
Hey guys! At times, boredom takes over; we all know that, though. When i'm bored, I usually resort to gaming. But right now, i'm in my little writing, and planning mood. So I give you some concepts for a new Papa Louie game: Papa's Suberia. It would be a game about making subs. Now I give you the ranks, and toppings Before I start, I'll introduce some new customers: Ashton.jpg Marcus.jpg Jenny.jpg MickMDN.jpg Mortimer.jpg Ryan.jpg Mya.jpg The Lemonizer.jpg Shana.jpg Brutus.jpg Blaire.jpg Velma.jpg AmyMDK.jpg Jeremiah.jpg And now that I showed them off, the stations Order Deli (Bread, Meat, Cheese) Build Sides (Drinks/Chips Or Cookies) Holidays: Halloween (October), Thanks Giving (November), Christmas (December), New Years (January), Spice Carnival (February), Chili fest (March), Firework Frenzy (April), Maple Mornings (May), Summer Lau (June), Neptune's Feast (July), Baseball Season (August), Baddie Day (September) Let's go! FH = Favourite Holiday Customers, Ranks, ETC Chefs: Clover, Johnny, Custom (Default Chef Of Same Gender Is Absent If Custom) Customers: Lisa (Tutorial) FH: Firework Frenzy, Mitch (After Lisa) FH: Spice Carnival, Johnny/Clover FH: Maple Mornings, Julep FH: Neptune's Feast, Doan FH: Thanks Giving, James FH: New Years, Mindy FH: Christmas, Mick FH: Summer Lau, Penny FH: Chili Fest, Hacky Zak FH: Baddie Day Unlocks: (Note that if a customer is unlocked on a holiday, they favour that holiday, and a customer/toppin will be earned on every level up. Also, ignore the toppings. The customers only matter, i'm changing it.) Closers: Quinn (Witch for Halloween), Jojo (Superhero for Halloween), Mortimer (Mummy for Halloween), The Lemonizer (Changes into normal outfit for Halloween), Crystal (Frankenstein, and her pet is a demon for Halloween), Kenji (Knight for Halloween), Rudy (Pirate for Hallowen) Rank 2- Customer: Mary FH: Firework Frenzy Rank 3- Customer: Utah FH: Summer Lau Rank 4: Customer: Greg FH: Baddy Day Rank 5: Customer: Iggy FH: Baseball Season Rank 6: Dining room! Create a custom server, or choose one of the default chefs. Customer: Akari FH: Firework Frenzy Rank 7: MAPLE MORNINGS!!! Customer: Cooper Rank 8: Customer: Nick Rank 9: Customer: Jenny Rank 10: Customer: James Rank 11: Customer: Hank Rank 12: Maple Mornings Over Customer: Wally FH: Christmas Rank 13: Customer: Scooter FH: Baseball Season Rank 14: SUMMER LAU!!! Customer: Chuck Rank 15: Customer: Rita Rank 16: Customer: Captain Cori Rank 17: Customer: Robby Rank 18: Customer: Trishina Rank 19: Summer Lau over Customer: Matt FH: Baddie Day Rank 20: Customer: Ashton FH: Spice Carnival Rank 21: NEPTUNE'S FEAST!!! Customer: Skyler Rank 22: Customer: Deano Rank 23: Customer: Franco Rank 24: Customer: Mandi Rank 25: Customer: Tohru Rank 26: Neptune's Feast over *Now 1 rank space between holidays* Customer: Big Pauly FH: Chili Fest Rank 27: BASEBALL SEASON!!! Customer: Pinch Hitwell Rank 28: Customer: Bertha Rank 29: Customer: Connor Rank 30: Customer: Carlo Romano Rank 31: Customer: Tony Rank 32: Baseball Season over Customer: Prudence FH: Maple Mornings Rank 33: BADDIE DAY!!! Customer: Sarge Fan Rank 34: Customer: Radlyn Rank 35: Customer: Olivia Rank 36: Customer: Roy Rank 37: Customer: Joy Rank 38: Baddie Day Over Customer: Zoe Rank 39: HALLOWEEN!!! Customer: Willow Rank 40: Customer: Prof. Fitz Rank 41: Customer: Ninjoy Rank 42: Customer: Allan Rank 43: Customer: Gino Romano Rank 44: Halloween Over Customer: Kahuna FH: Summer Lau Rank 45: THANKS GIVING!!! Customer: Taylor Rank 46: Customer: Sue Rank 47: Customer: Hugo Rank 48: Customer: Sienna Rank 49: Customer: Bruna Romano Rank 50: Thanksgiving over *No more gap in holidays* CHRISTMAS!!! Customer: Vicky Rank 51: Customer: Shannon Rank 52: Customer: Mayor Mallow Rank 53: Customer: Edoardo Romano Rank 54: Santa (This day only) (Give him 20 points or less no tip, 30s = $1.00, 40s = $5.00 50s = $10.00 60s = $50.00 70s = $75.00 80s = $100 90s = $200 Perfect = $500) Rank 55: NEW YEARS!!! Customer: Xandra Rank 56: Customer: Xolo Rank 57: Customer: Olga Romano Rank 58: Customer: Yippy Rank 59: Customer: Marcus Rank 60: SPICE CARNIVAL!!! Customer: Ember Rank 61: Customer: Ryan Rank 62: Customer: Marty Rank 63: Customer: Maggie Rank 64 (My favourite number!): Customer: Hope Rank 65: CHILI FEST!!! Customer: Rico Rank 66: Customer: Sasha Rank 67: Customer: Timm Rank 68: Customer: Cletus Rank 69: Customer: Cecilia Rank 70: FIREWORK FRENZY!!! Customer: Boomer Rank 71: Customer: Scarlette Rank 72: Customer: Velma Rank 73: Customer: Foodini Rank 74: Customer: Wendy Rank 75: *No holiday for 10 Ranks* Customer: Nevada FH: Christmas Rank 76: Customer: Mya FH: Summer Lau Rank 77: Customer: Gremmie FH: Chilifest Rank 78: Customer: Shana FH: Neptune's Feast Rank 79: Customer: Georgito FH: New Years Rank 80: Customer: Jeremiah FH: Spice Carnival Rank 81: Customer: Amy FH: Baseball Season Rank 82: Customer: Brutus Rank 83: Customer: Blaire Rank 84: Nothing. Yep. Rank 85: PAPA LOUIE!!! Continue 1 more year to experience some new tibits to the game. Gameplay is highly re-aranged. Intro Johnny/Clover/Custom worker is watching tv. A commercial comes on. It's about a contest that will give you a chance to win an all expense payed trip to Sakura Bay. Your chef quickly shuts of the tv, and dials the shown number on their phone. The game pans to the next day, where Papa Louie and Foodini greet your chef. Your chef chears, then stops as Papa Louie puts a Papa's Suberia hat on your chef. Your chef scratches their head in confusement, then Papa Louie shows them the ending to the commercial on a tablet. It turns out that you win a trip, but you have to work at Papa's Suberia. The vacation is reserved for night time only. Your character facepalms, knowing that there is no way out of this. Toppings Deli Station Bread: *White *Brown *Rye *Pumpernickle *Cheese *Herb And Cheese *Flat Bread *Multigrain *Whole Wheat *Sour Dough Meats *Ham *Bilogna *Cold Cuts *Peperoni *Meatballs *Turkey Slices *Chicken *Bacon *Salami *Steak *Tofu *Veggie Sub Mixes (Stuff like tuna with mayo, egg salad, ETC) *Tuna *Salmon *Egg Salad *Papa's Mix *Pauly's Mix Chese *Cheddar *Marble *Mozzerella *Romano *Asiago *Pepper Jack *Swiss *None Build Station Shakers *Salt *Pepper *Crushida Pepper *Garlic Powder *Black Pepper *BBQ Spice *Papa's Spice Sauces *Mayonaise *Light Mayonaise *Mustard *Hummus *BBQ Sauce *Hot Sauce *Ranch Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Signature Sauce *Sub Sauce *Honey Mustard *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Dejon Mustard *Thai Chili Sauce Fruits & Vegetables *Pickles *Tomatoes *Green Olives *Black Olives *Vajita Vegies *Red pepper *Green Pepper *Jalapeno Pepper *Cucumber *Mushroom *Banana Pepper *Leatuce *Spinach *Avocado *Bell Pepper Side Station Drinks *Fizzo *Diet Fizzo *Purple Burple *Tangerine Tang *Water *Lemon Mist *Party Punch *Dr. Cherry *Hyper Green *Rocket Blast (Energy Drink) *Cream Team (Cream Soda) *Root Of Life (Root Beer) Cookies *Chocolate Chip *Oatmeal Rasin *Chocolate Chunk *Creamo *Peanut Butter Creamo *Raspberry Cheese Cake *Digestive Chocolate *Jammer's (Jam Filling) *Vanila Wafer Cookie *Strawberry Wafer Cookie Chips *Plain *Sour Cream And Onion *BBQ *Pretzels *Cheddar *Crackers *Dill Pickle *Popcorn *Chese Clouds (Chese Puffs) *Mini Bread Sticks Seasonal Maple Mornings *Kettle Corn *Honey & Oat Bread *Coffee *Maple bacon Neptune's Feast *Lobster (Meat) *Seafood Spice *Anchovie Chips *Soy Sauce Spice Carnival *Ghost chili peppers *Dutch Bonnete peppers *Atomic Sauce *Jalapeno Bread Chili Fest *Chili (Mix) *Chili Peppers *Kidney Beans *Chili Lime Chips Baseball Season *Hotdog Chunks (Meat) *Ball Park Mustard *Pretzel Bread *Baseball Cookies Christmas *Gingerbread Cookies *Snowflake Powder *Eggnog (Drink) *Candy Cane Glaze Chips Halloween *Cauldron Spice *Pumpkin Bread *Spooky Sprinkle Cookies *Skeleton Sauce New Years *Rainbow Chip Cookies *Mystery Sauce *Mystery Chips *Rainbow Juice Summer Lau *Calyspo Punch *Pineapple *Coconut Cookies *Grapefruit Baddie Day *Party Sub Sauce *Sarge Onions (Crushida pepper onions) *Radishes *Laue Le Punch Juice (Similar to calyspo punch, but with more fruits in it) Thanks Giving *Turkey (Meat) *Gravy (Sauce) *Sliced Beats *Corn Chips Firework Frenzy *Fountain Juice *Sparkler Spice *Cannon Sauce *Firework Cookies Minigames (All have a certain way to earn bonus prizes, and a badge is earned for each, marked by a *) *Grabaroni Gondolia Bonuses: 1. Collect all possible pasta *Pasta Picker 2. Collect no pasta in any level *Minimal macaroni 3. In any level, raise up in the air to collect all pasta. *Raise the roof *Spin N' Sauce Bonuses: 1. Hit the very middle light *Bull's Eye! 2. Hit every light atleast once *Light show 3. Get every sauce atleast once. *Variety Sauces: $0.25 = Whipped Cream, Honey, Mint, Blueberry Syrup $0.50 = Mayo, Mustard, Ketchup, BBQ Sauce $1.00 = Marinara sauce, Hummus, Teryaki Sauce, Mystery Sauce $2.00 = Atomic sauce, Hot sauce, Nacho cheese, Sour Cream Win = Foodini sauce (Very top), Papa Sauce (Very Bottom) *Burgerzilla Bonuses: 1. Lose your last topping after winning *Saved by the zilla 2. Get every single topping on it (Including diferent cooked burgers) *One of everything 3. Perfectly stack burger zilla *The ultimate culinary monster *Freeze Putt Bonuses: 1. Knock the ball out of the shooting range *Off course 2. Get a hole in 1 *Perfect Putter 3. get +15 on any level *Concider golf classes *Pop Dart Bonuses 1. Hit the mystery balloon (Rare balloon) *Burst of joy 2. Hit every balloon colour once *Rainbow 3. Throw a dart off the stand (Requires amazing timing) *Overshot *Hamburger Hockey (A carboard goaile slides across the net. Hit it at just the right moment to get a goal. A hamburger patty is used as a puck, and a spatuala as a stick.) Bonuses: 1. Hit the puck between the goalie's legs *Classic trick 2. Hit the puck into the croud (It's hard to do, but it's possible) I got a ball... I mean puck 3. Complete 3 perfect rounds in a row (Tougher than it sounds) *Hat Trick *Marine Sub (A submarine that is an actual sub is under water. Various buttons pop up, and you hit them to activate various things such as sauce rockets, soda spinners, ETC to get the sub back up above water. If you fail to press every button, you lose. It gets very fast by the last round. Bonuses: 1. Activate all systems, and still lose. *Malfunction 2. Hit the secret button *What does this do? 3. Open up the buttons to fast, and overheat the system *Well-done circuits THIS IS UNFINISHED I WILL ADD MORE LATER Category:Blog posts